Denying Fate
by UndoubtedlyInsane
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION ! Information inside .


**So new story… Lately I've been having a major idea block and anything I did come up with was taken or overly used. **

**Well… in all actuality, this is kind of cliché too… *sigh* Y'know forbidden love, yada, yada, yada... Oh well. Bear with me here. **

**It's another Rin/Len fic, cuz they're amazing together. Also, this is not twincest.**

** Enjoy~!**

Prologue

Moving another red curtain out of the way, Rin delved deeper in the recesses of her sister's home. The smell of strong incense was hurting her nose and she wondered how her sister managed to survive in this place she called a house. All the rooms were dark, and the only thing you could see were the dark, velvet curtains that separated one room from another.

As she entered another dark room, she saw herself face to face with two glowing, gold eyes.

"Rui?" She said hesitantly.

"Oh, it's you dear sister. If you were an intruder, who knows what I'd have had to do to you." A flash of pearly white teeth blinked in the darkness. Rin shivered, despite the warm room.

Even though Rin and Rui were twins, Rui had been the black sheep of the family. She had been shunned and unwanted. Full of resentment, Rui had left the family and started to obsess over the Dark Arts. Instead of Rui, the title of the Goddess of Wickedness, was more widely known. Everyone stayed away from her and let her keep to herself. In the past Rui would have probably disliked the lack of attention, but Rin knew Rui rather enjoyed being alone.

Rin on the other hand, had been loved by her family since the day she was born, and her parents never ceased to spoil her. Rin was their angel, and now she was the Goddess of Fate.

Rin was the one that would tie and bind two people with the Red String of Fate. She had heard countless times where humans said that fate was cruel. But Rin couldn't help it. All she did was wrap the red string around two people's pinky fingers and be off with it. It was never her choice who got together. But that didn't bother her. Rin had never had a problem with her job as the goddess, until she met that one boy. Len Kagamine was his name.

Len Kagamine was actually an average human. No one high in social status (besides maybe in school) and decent looks. He was like any other human out there, but her heart beat a little faster everytime she saw him.

At first she didn't know what the signs meant. The flushing of her cheeks when she saw him, the growing nervousness that stirred her, even if she knew he couldn't see her. And every time she saw him grin or smile, her stomach soon became the shelter of thousands of fluttering butterflies. Love. That was the feeling. But she knew deep in her mind that the love between a human and a goddess couldn't be. The knowledge drove her to her sister's home; her sister, the one who was infatuated with the Dark Arts. Rin couldn't believe she had sunk so low.

"I know why you're here," Rui's voice drifted into her thoughts. A candle light flickered on, defining the features of the room.

"Really now?" Rin asked. Rui grinned, white teeth flashing again.

"I like it. You're becoming more like me, sister."

"I'm not like you," Rin retaliated. Rin would never be interested in the Dark Arts. Ever. But Rui just smiled, the kind where a meaning was hidden behind the curved lips.

"But you are. We are both filled with a forbidden desire." Rui crept closer to Rin, eyes flashing. "Me filled with the desire of forbidden knowledge and you filled with the desire of… forbidden love." Rui chuckled. Rin had nothing to deny against her sister's accusations. "Do you think I have the kind of sorcery that could turn you human?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Rin asked. Another toothy grin.

"You happen to be correct. Amazing what the Dark Arts can do, huh?" Rui's expression soon became serious. "But of course, everything comes with a price. What will you give to me in return?" Rin had been expecting this. Instead of speaking, she pulled out something from underneath her cloak. Rui's eyes slightly widened. The gift was unexpected.

"The Red String of Fate…" Rui breathed. Her golden eyes lifted to meet Rin's aquamarine ones. "You want me to take you place as the Goddess of Fate?" Rin nodded.

"But I want you to disguise yourself as me. The Dark Arts have something to offer in that department too, I suppose?" Rui nodded in reply, a grin spreading across her face, like water spilling from a cup. Then pale fingers extended themselves out towards Rin.

"The String," Rui said. After a moment's hesitation, Rin dropped the red string into her sister's waiting hand. Rui set it on a wooden table, next to her, not in a hurry. "Since you are closer to me then _your_ dear parents, I will let you rethink your offer." Rui fingered the string, her eyes not displaying any emotion. "Rin… what if the boy does not love you back? There is no way to reverse the spell I put on you." Hearing the question, unsettlement settled into her stomach. Rui had a point. What if? If he didn't love her, then Rin would have lost everything.

"I… I will only hope for the best." Rin said bravely.

"Hm… What if I decide to bind him with someone else? Even if the human does fall in love with you, there is no way to fight _fate._" Rin reeled back like she was slapped. Then regained her posture when she remembered, the Goddess of Fate did not make the decisions.

"You couldn't be able to. The spell bound on the string doesn't allow you to bind two people together that didn't pass Judgment."

"Yes… but soon that boy will be paired off with someone. It may not be my decision, but he will be will be bound to someone on Judgment Day. What if he is bound to someone that is not you?" Judgment Day. The day that the Council decided who would be bound to who. It was only a few months away.

Rin clenched her fists when she realized what her sister said was true.

"I don't know."

"Yet you still wish to go? Give up everything?" Rui challenged, her eyes glinting catlike in the darkness. Rin nodded. How devastatingly strong the feeling of love was.

"Nothing will change my mind."

"Alright then," Rui got up and set her hand on Rin's forehead. "I'm going to break the bind that keeps you rooted to this world. Once the bind is gone, you will be stripped of your powers as a goddess and become human." Rin nodded, her stomach clenching. Nervous sweat fell from her face, leaving wet streaks. Rui was murmuring something that Rin couldn't hear. Maybe from the nervousness, or maybe Rui was just being too quiet, Rin didn't know anymore.

But before Rin had a chance to decide between the two posiblites, the world seemed to tilt, and Rin felt like her energy was being drained from her. She tried to catch her breath, but the air swishing past her face didn't allow her to get the oxygen she needed. Rin felt the sudden urge to throw up, her stomach still tight from the past nervousness.

The last thing Rin saw of her home for fourteen years, were the golden eyes of the black sheep of her family.

* * *

"Naïve, how naïve,"

The only thing that glowed in the dark room was a spool of red string.

"Love makes you naïve, naïve, naïve,"

**Meh, I can't write story beginnings. :P **

**Beginnings are too hard to write... Or maybe I just suck that much. *Sigh* No use moping over skills I don't have...**

**REVIEW~~~!**


End file.
